


Yuuri, What's Your Guilty Pleasure?

by OfficialAverageBiscuit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Panties, Post canon, Roleplay, Smut, Train Groping, Traps, Voyeurism, fight me, handjobs, yeah I made this literally as filthy as I could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialAverageBiscuit/pseuds/OfficialAverageBiscuit
Summary: Yuuri didn't even glance up from his book. “Oh, like a kink? Um, not sure. Nothing in particular.”“Yuuri~ there has to be something embarrassing you're into!” Victor whined.AKAI wanted to write a filthy, filthy voyeurism train groping twoshot, the first chapter pretty damn fluffy and the second like entirely lewd. This has almost zero plot and entirely an established relationship because I'm lazy. PWP to the max.





	1. The Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppyfacetwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacetwo/gifts).



> You are very welcome, my impatient little lovely Puppyface. This is for you. I hope this holds you off until “Tomorrow, Okay?” gets spicier. No homo, I wrote you smut.
> 
> ~Love, Biscuit

Victor sat at Yuuri's desk, aimlessly pushing around a pencil. Yuuri was invested in the book he was reading. He told Victor he could do whatever he wanted, but Victor didn't feel like doing anything. _It's too damn hot,_ he thought, doodling another random sketch onto the corner of an old receipt.

He got an idea, a bulletproof idea. He dramatically spun to face Yuuri, devilish grin spreading across his face. “Yuuri, what's your guilty pleasure?” he asked.

Yuuri didn't even glance up from his book. “Oh, like a kink? Um, not sure. Nothing in particular.”

“Yuuri~There has to be _something_ embarrassing you're into!”

“Oh, does there, _Vitya~♪_ ” Yuuri teased. Victor scowled at the low blow. Not such a bulletproof plan. Still, plan b was forming.

“Then, what do you search when you look for porn?”

“I don't, I ask my husband.” Yuuri countered pointedly.

“What if I'm not around?”

“I usually wait, but if you're traveling for a long time I call you. You're very aware of this, love.” Yuuri sighed.

“Before we met?”

“Obsessed fanboy to a concerning point, party of one right here. You.”

“Before you knew who I was, then.”

“Vitya, I was only eleven before I saw you!”

Victor raised an eyebrow at this. Yuuri gasped with exasperation. “Well, yeah, no eleven year old boy doesn't touch themself, but I wasn't really concerned with the material! That's gross, Vitya!”

Victor shrugged. “Who still has me at 16 in his collection?”

Yuuri flushed. “Victor! I don't use that and you know that's not what those ones are for!”

“Keyword _anymore_ ” Victor snorted, quickly ducking as Yuuri sharply stood and threw his book at him. “Stop being evil!” Yuuri frowned. Victor smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You'd still drop everything to bang 16 year old me with no consequences right now.” he joked.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, giving into his smile. “Ah yes, I bet you'd go for 12 year old Yuuri, too.” sarcasm dripped from his voice. Victor pretended to consider and Yuuri softly smacked the upside of his head, parodying a scolding mother. Victor laughed, pulling Yuuri's hips towards him. He rested his face on Yuuri's abdomen for a moment in a nice quiet hug.

“That still doesn't answer my question...”

“Oh my god, Victor! Why do you want to find out some kink of mine so badly?”

“Oh, well, it started with me being bored, but now I really want to know.” Victor answered, brutally honest, and Yuuri smacked him again.

“ _Bakayarashii_ ” Yuuri chided, his word play nickname for Victor.

Victor turned, opening Yuuri's laptop. “What's your search history like, then~” He cooed. Yuuri's face went ice cold.

“Hey, wait!” Yuuri's protests were too late. Victor hummed as he dug through Yuuri's history. “Huh... you were telling the truth. You really don't use porn.” Victor clicked through months of clothes shopping, library schedules, trivia articles, skating stats and innocent manga. Before Yuuri could counter hotly that of course he was telling the truth, his heart plummeted at Victor's excited coo of success.

“Now we're getting into before we met~” he smiled. Yuuri made a panicked sort of scream that resembled a dying zebra, attempting and failing to reach over Victor and take away the computer.

Victor clicked his tongue. “Whoa...” Yuuri the zebra turned into Yuuri the mantatee as he hit the floor. “There's... there's certainly a niche for this sort of thing...”

“I warned you!” Yuuri cried from the floor.

“Oh, fan art, comics... there's even some in written form... isn't that a little feminine inclined...?” 

Yuuri whined with mortification. Victor made a slight hum, though. “Oh, this is different... h-moe ... doujin-moe ... h-movie ... what are these?”

Yuuri rocketed from the floor. “ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.”

“Oh my gosh, Yuuri.” Victor giggled, clicking through the sites. “Oh, look~ a favorites section!” 

That's how he ended up crossdressing on the train.


	2. The Smut

Yuuri shifted around uncomfortably. Where and when Victor had even bought Yuuri a skirt and blouse, he didn't want to know. He was very concerned with the fact Victor had a pair of women's underwear on hand for Yuuri. It was genuinely one of the oddest sensations he had ever felt, although he was getting more used to it.

He glanced around the train. They had left Hasetsu so they wouldn't be recognized, but Yuuri wasn't exactly sure he could pass as a businesswoman. 

He angrily blushed. This was so dumb. He was still convinced it was obvious he was a guy. However, the train jolted and a man deliberately avoided bumping into Yuuri, apologizing formally when his hand grazed Yuuri's waist. Yuuri smiled politely and nodded, hand cupped over his mouth.

 _Oh my god, why am I doing this?_ Yuuri inwardly screamed, acting precisely like a polite businesswoman. The man smiled back, very formally telling Yuuri his short hair looked very nice. Yuuri thanked him quietly, and he silently reevaluated his entire life. The man's stop came soon after.

“Ah, sumimasen, shitsureshimasu, ojo-san.” He pushed past Yuuri to get to the door. 

Yuuri screamed inwardly. “H-hai... sayonara...” _OJO-SAN?!_ He was actually believable!?

His existential crisis was interrupted by him being pushed against the wall and a hand finding his waist. “Hello, lubyov.” Victor softly greeted him. Yuuri glanced around quickly. No, no one had noticed. The train became more crowded, but it was far from packed. If someone looked carefully enough, they'd notice Victor had room to not be so close. Luckily, no one was paying attention.

Yuuri was about to faint. “Hello, Vitya.” he barely breathed. 

Victor smiled against his neck. “Nervous?” he teased. Yuuri rolled his eyes, even though Victor couldn't see. “Are you serious? This is insane, of course I am.”

“I see you've noticed how convincing you are.” Victor's voice lowered, and his hand moved to Yuuri's outer thigh.

Yuuri swallowed heavily. “Am I?” he asked, voice feathery and lost in his thoughts.

Victor moved his other hand under Yuuri's blouse, untucking it. Yuuri glanced furiously at the people around them, but they hadn't noticed.

“Yes, you're quite a tease.” Victor purred, moving his hand up Yuuri's rapidly warming chest. Yuuri bit his cheek. He discreetly moved his hands to the wall as Victor slid his hand up Yuuri's skirt.

Yuuri's breath hitched as Victor fondled him through the panties. _Oh my god, this is so perverted._ Yuuri shook slightly, biting down on his cheek in resolve.

Victor's hand moved around Yuuri's waist, carefully palming Yuuri's growing arousal under the skirt. “Shit...” Yuuri hissed. Victor moved his other hand from Yuuri's shirt, carefully moving to look more discreet.

“Love, we're going to get caught if you keep making noise and squirming.” Victor chided, biting at the shell of Yuuri's ear. Yuuri stifled a whimper.

Another stop came, and the train jolted, causing a sharp mewl from Yuuri. It was drowned out by people leaving amd getting on, but Victor made a slight chuckle. “Don't get us caught.” he warned, pushing into Yuuri as the train grew more crowded.

He gasped, moving one of his hands from the wall to his mouth. He really had to be quiet. His chest pressed against the wall as more people filed in. Victor bucked slightly against Yuuri's skirt, and he bit against his hand to keep from vocalizing.

Victor ground against Yuuri at far too slow a pace for him, and Yuuri shook more with embarrassment. He wanted more. Victor brought his lips to Yuuri's neck, quickly kissing him as he pulled down Yuuri's underwear. Yuuri flinched, but Victor stopped him.

“Don't get us caught.” He replied, chuckling low and enjoying the situation far too much. 

Yuuri nodded, but a desperate moan almost esaped him as Victor wrapped his hand around Yuuri's length.

Yuuri attempted to say something, but had to bite his cheek again as Victor moved against him, hiking up the skirt.

“Damn it, Victor...“ Yuuri breathed, tilting his head down to disguise his aroused face. Victor smiled, pulling the underwear back up over Yuuri. “You can't cum on the wall.” he reminded him, causing Yuuri to flush. Of course. 

Victor stroked Yuuri with more friction, and Yuuri's vision became fuzzy. He closed his eyes, his body prickling hot. His hips shook as he fought the urge to buck into Victor's movements; they had been going for almost 30 minutes at a painfully slow rate, and Yuuri wanted to cum badly.

Apparently Victor realized this, and he slipped his arm under Yuuri's, nipping at his neck as he held his chest.

“Fuck, Victor~!” Yuuri gasped.

That's how Victor ended up on dishes and laundry duty for a month.


End file.
